Missions
These are some reported missions. '1.0 Missions' 'The Von Ness Mission' Heroes involved: Thresher, Stormer and Von Ness. 'What Happened' Thresher's Team was sent to New Stellic City when a huge drone appeared. The Heroes engaged battle but when the Drone took out Team Leader Thresher, the situation looked bad. It shortly became worse when Von Ness betrayed Stormer and escaped in the Hero-Craft. Stormer then destroyed the drone, saving New Stellic City and Team Leader Thresher. 'See Also ' The Von Ness Mission 'Guard the explosives' Heroes involved: Stormer, Furno, Bulk and Stringer. 'What Happened' Stormer's team was protecting a can of deadly explosives from Rotor and Xplode. Xplode escaped and Furno went down to cuff Rotor. Rotor toyed with him until Furno jammed his Dual-Fire Shooter into his propelllers. But Rotor escaped. 'See Also' Trials of Furno 'Stop Rotor and Xplode from stealling the explosives' Heroes involved: Stormer, Furno, Surge and Breez. 'What Happened' The team was sent to Lemus 2. They attacked the Villans Rotor and Xplode, but Stormer was knocked out. Furno used his Furno Bike to dodge the blasts and he defeated Rotor, whilst Xplode escaped. 'See Also' Trials of Furno 'Stop Corroder' Heroes involved: Furno, 'Bulk, Stringer, Surge and Breez. 'What Happened At a prison planatoid, Bulk, Stringer and Surge looked for the danger whilst Breez helped the workers. Bulk, Stringer and Surge ran into Corroder. Corroder pinned Bulk under some gurders. The three made a Hero-Cell. Furno arrived and drove off Corroder, who escaped. Breez used a device to lift the gurders while Furno eased Bulk out. At the Hero Factory Bulk was fullly charged. 'See Also' Core Crisis 'Stop the Giant mechanical insect' Heroes involved: Stormer and Furno. 'What Happened' Heroes Stormer and Furno where sent to stop a Giant mechanical insect. The two, however, get stuck in the mud. Furno then threw the mud at the insect and it fell to the ground. The heroes returned from their succesful mission later. 'See Also' Stuck on a problem! 'Help Mekron City' Heroes involved: Stormer, Furno, Surge and Breez. 'What Happened' The 4 heroes were sent to Mekron City. When there, they found Chief Drax out of control. After destroying FEDs and getting Chief Drax ready for transport Meltdown appeared and hit Stormer with a radioactive blast, infecting him with nanobots. 'See Also' The Enemy Within 'Find Stormer' Heroes involved: Furno, Bulk, Stringer, Surge and Breez. 'What Happened' Stormer went insane and raged across Makuhero City. Furno went after Stormer whilst the others looked for the antidote on Lunar Tratix. Furno battled Stormer and compared him with Von Ness. At the Hero Factory the heroes gave Stormer the antidote. 'See Also' The Enemy Within 'Stop Vapour' Heroes involved: Furno and Bulk. 'What Happened' Vapour was causing mayhem downtown so Bulk was sent to restrain and capture him;equiped with the latest armour. Furno on the Furno Bike went to assist Bulk. 'See Also' Showdown! 'Save New Stellic City' Heroes involved: Stormer, Furno, Bulk, Stringer, Surge and Breez. What Happened Stormer, Bulk and Stringer battled Thunder and Corroder, who came from meteours. Furno, Surge and Breez went to help. Xplode and Meltdown attacked the them so the six heroes battled the four Villans. A Black Hole appeared in the sky, containing Von Nebula. Stormer and Furno entered the Black Hole. The other heroes defeated Xplode, Meltdown, Thunder abnd Corroder. Furno sent anti-gravity thruster rings into the Black Hole, crippling it. Stormer sucked Von Nebula into his Black Hole Orb Staff and the two heroes escaped the Black Hole and they returned from the extremly succesful mission. See Also Von Nebula (Episode) 'Other Missions' 'Check the Jungle' Heroes involved: Stormer, Nex and Rocka 'What Happened' Stormer, Nex and Rocka were attacked by Waspix, but she was defeated when the Heroes choped tree's which fell upon her. They saw a glowing spike on Waspix knowledging them that it was being controled. But before they could do anything they found Rocka being chased by a Creature. They then prepared to fight. 'See Also' Jungle of Danger 'Breakout' Heroes involved: Stormer, Furno, Surge Evo and Rocka 'What Happened' Surge and Evo run to the prison room to see al of the Villains escaping. They inform the others. Later the Heroes appeared after catching some Villains. Rocka gains a new upgrade along with the rest of the Heroes. They7 prepare to catch all of the Villains. 'See Also' Breakout 'See Also' Episodes